guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lucky Aura
...? so whats this do? I am positive a possible effect is that every single monster drops an item, so my guess the exact effect is different every time you use it. :::"I am positive a possible effect". That sounds like an oxy moron to me. Make up your mind. :: My guildies claim that the drop rate of Gold items increases ... I have yet to confirm it though ... but that would really cool to have when you're in high-level regions, like The Underworld, and even Elite Missions. I should try it and see how it works out.--66.56.228.102 19:40, 16 February 2007 (CST) It definately needs a lot of testing. One thing I mentioned before (on the talk page for Lunal Fortunes) is the visual effect that seems to happen if you have the aura on for long enough. I can't be sure if it's merely a time-activated thing or what, I've only seen it once myself. I'll make sure to get a screencap when I see it again, for sure. The article main page stated that the effect was "all monsters drop an item". I can't see how this could possibly be true... I've had it active and killed tons of creatures, and only experienced normal drop rates. Same goes for my guildmate, nothing but normal drop rates. There may be one possiblity... he did get a non-max green weapon to drop from one of the two bosses he fought with the Aura active. There's absolutely no way to prove this wasn't just normal luck, but perhaps some testing of this is in order? (although I can't imagine ANet would want to actually make an item that helps a farmer this much). [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 21:16, 16 February 2007 (CST) Maybe it affects the drop rate from chests. I opened two Luxon Chests while under the aura and both dropped gold items. Again, that's hardly proof, but it can be tested further. Maybe there's a use for all those low-level keys I've hoarded after all... -- Quizer 23:14, 16 February 2007 (CST) Article says something about this increasing the drop rate of greens. I'm working on farming the Unwaking Waters explorable area, with the 5 bosses all right next to each other. I'm making sure I have the aura every time. No greens yet. I'll keep track of the number of runs, but so far there seems to be no effect. Llava 01:08, 17 February 2007 (CST) :5 runs so far with no greens. If this increases the chance of a green dropping, it's either by a very small amount or I have horrible luck. That's 25 bosses total without a single green drop. Going to go ahead and remove the note in the article about it improving green drop rate. Llava 01:31, 17 February 2007 (CST) :I've done a couple of boss runs (8 total bosses) on the Barbarous Shore with no drops either. — Lunarbunny 02:11, 17 February 2007 (CST) So the effect certainly isn't one of "monsters always drop an item" - I did a couple of farming runs with this on and saw no difference in drop rate. It's also not an xp bonus. My guess is that there's a __very slight__ boost to drop calculations (drops, chests, etc..) --Pork soldier 02:04, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Just went on a farming run w/the lucky aura. I do believe the drops were worse than usual. Now, that happens with farming runs it varies some, but if this helped drops by any significant amount, I would have expected to at least have a typical haul. --Rainith 02:32, 17 February 2007 (CST) Lucky Aura makes your attacks critical, test it with an assassin, you'll notice you'll hit critical hits on each blow. --Angelo :Just tested this with Lucky Aura, Daggers, 12 Dagger and 14 Critical Strikes with 100 Dagger attacks on Isle of the Nameless. I got a critical hit 24 times, whereas statistically the average is somewhere around 31(14% Crit Strikes and 17% from having 12 Dagger, based off the Critical hit table. Getting that much lower than the average isn't unusual, just the weird way randomizing works, I guess. However, this doesn't show anything remotely close to a 100% critical hit rate. It may If anyone else can prove that this guarantees critical hits, I'd be happy to see, but unless it just doesn't work on daggers, I see no evidence of this claim. Light Cleric 12:20, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Tested another 100 hits, same stats, 28 critical hits. Light Cleric 12:24, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Tested it on a necro with Way of Perfection, definitely not critical every hit. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 19:04, 17 February 2007 (CST) I took a screenshot of the visual effect (see right). It does not seem to always appear, though I did limited testing. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 09:02, 17 February 2007 (CST) actually, within the time i had 'lucky aura' on me, i stubbed my toe, my nose bled, and the milk in my fridge spoiled. some luck.--76.179.94.56 13:02, 17 February 2007 (CST) Another possiblity could be salvaging... perhaps you have a noticably higher chance of not breaking something when you salvage with this on? Just a wild guess on my part here. ::With and without the Lucky Aura on, I had a 38% chance to destroy the item that I tried to salvage. So I do not believe that it affects you ability to salvage without destroying items. -AbsolutB Feb 19, 2007 8:28 am PST As a side note... That's the second time I've had to change the effect on the main article page to "unknown as of this time". Seems that people are either A.) opening these outside of Shing Jea, then proceding to get unlimited critcal hits (which always happens), or B.) reading halfway down this talk page and assuming that everything written here was tested (such as the increased chance of a green drop, which I mention as a THEORY). Let's be extra carful with this one, eh? A lot of people don't know what this does, and will check GuildWiki to see the effect. I want to be sure that the effect written here is actually correct, so let's go overboard and test every possible angle. (don't forget to post test results and methods here, so that we know not to revert.) [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 14:26, 17 February 2007 (CST) For what it's worth, I did a FoW run last night with this active. The first two Obsidian Shards dropped for me, but they weren't the only ones that did so. I didn't get any gold drops, but every chest I opened (three total) was gold... and in fact, every item that came from those chests was also gold. Overall though I didn't notice anything statistically significant. Zaq 17:28, 17 February 2007 (CST) :I can confirm that NOT every chest is gold. Vabbian chest dropped purple for me under this aura. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 20:26, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::What possible effects are even left? So far, we've managed to confirm that every suggestion is not the current effect... another thing worth checking may be the possibilty of multiple, random effects. But I still think that the glowing aura you sometimes see is tied into the actual effect of the item... [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 20:53, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::Maybe the effect, whatever it's supposed to be, is too small to notice (which would suck) or it is plain bugged and non-functional (which would also suck but wouldn't be the first time). The latter would be my guess at the moment. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 21:42, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::Seems like they'd make it a noticable effect if they weren't going to say what it did and it was only available for one weekend (except for those who stockpile the fortunes). Llava 23:35, 17 February 2007 (CST) Im pretty confident its rare crafting materials. I had 2 jadeite shards drop in kaineng with this on, someone should go into FOW/UW with it and check the Ecto/Shard drop rates -Rai 11:04, 18FEB 07 GMT ::Went on six different UW runs (full aatxe/smite) with Lucky Aura on at the start. Nothing statistically "lucky" about those runs in terms of ecto/key/gold weapon drops -- in fact, in several of those runs I came out completely empty-handed. Didn't notice any discrepancy from the norm when chesting in the Shiverpeaks, either: same old purple/gold ratio as before. I don't know why someone deleted the statement that the aura gives a guaranteed critical strike on every hit, but I tested it and it is true. It may have additional effects, however. :I'd imagine I did it because I tested it on 200 attacks(See above) and didn't get anything remotely close to that. It's also been stated above that you will ALWAYS get a critical hit on monsters <= level 2 NO MATTER WHAT. Also, I propose adding a tag or statement at the top of the article, saying that all stories and discussion belong on the Talk page. The article is for FACTS about the skill. Posting that you saw 6 golds drop is a story; that belongs on the Talk page. Light Cleric 10:52, 18 February 2007 (CST) ur sure u werent using this on lvl 1 mob?--Fat Smurf 09:46, 18 February 2007 (CST) anyone tried DYING with this thing on you? maybe it has something to do with avoiding death? (or dp)70.132.6.242 12:29, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Dying in GW is pretty hard :P. I guess that someone could try dragging a character into DoA XD ~ Pae 13:09, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::I was able to successfully die with the Lucky Aura on me (if you want to call that a success). DP acted exactly the same. -AbsolutB Feb 19, 2007 8:28 am PST I think it increases material drops (or does random things). I was in The Eternal Grove earlier and got 2-3 times more material drops than I would consider normal. It did not affect death in any way. Note though that I had all three auras on me at the time. We saw one green drop out of I think 4 or 5 bosses (had two heroes with us). Argel 14:53, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Actually, it could be a combination of materials and things like claws (i.e. body parts). So maybe things collectors or crafters want? Argel 15:47, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::This could be possible, and the claws, etc. could be the things needed by the Imperial Chefs for the feast? I think we can keep speculating for a long time. Maybe there is not one lucky aura, but several different that look identical but do different things each time. Also, maybe it does nothing at all and the guys at ANet are laughing their ass off at our stupidity and speculation. I will watch this site and keep hoping that something turns up or maybe they'll give us a clue, but I won't count on it. -- Quizer 19:41, 18 February 2007 (CST) Here's another not easily testable idea, but which could be possible... it might increase your chance to get "prosperous" (or 100g) from future fortunes. Only way I can think of for testing this would be opening Fortunes until you got it, then checking % chance of gold, and opening and checking % chance of gold till you got it. Then add them up and look for a pattern. Zerris 19:59, 18 February 2007 (CST) It might be nothing, but I had an idea tonight. I opened a birthday gift with Lucky Aura on, and got a gold mini. Shiro, if that matters. My only other gifts have both been whiptail devourers, so I might have just been due to get a mini that doesn't suck. But my idea is that any random things (birthday gifts, wintersday gifts, etc) might have a higher chance to give you rare items.Nub 00:56, 19 February 2007 (CST) Just a thought. When you receive the lucky aura, the message proclaims "Something special is in your future!" Has anyone just left this aura on and done nothing to see if anything occurs after a period of time? AbsolutB Feb 19, 2007 12:26 am PST One I saw on Guild Wars Guru was that it increased the chance for Lunar Tokens to drop. Argel 03:56, 19 February 2007 (CST) :You know, I would actually believe that. Either that or they had a high drop rate at the beginning of the event, and then ANet lowered the drop rate of them later. I was getting a lot of tokens in the beginning as drops, 3-5 on a typical run outside to do one of the event quests, but I was also experimenting with the fortunes at that time, so I usually had the lucky aura effect. Now, I've stopped using those fortunes and I don't think I've had a drop today of a token, still doing the same quests (on different characters). --Rainith 04:08, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::I think it increases luck in all areas of the game. Identifying, salvaging, drop rate, chests. if you want that gold birthday present use this. or to get that green drop use this. i could see this having multiple uses and might just increases your luck in general. When you guys were testing the lucky aura, were you doing it while the visual effect was active? I'm wondering if the lucky aura only really takes effect while you can see the visual effect. After all, it does mention "the future" in the effect description. 'Speculation' Until we actually know anything, can we just put a note up there saying there are speculations about the effect without listing each seperate one? Just tell them to check out this talk page. Zerris 01:49, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Done. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 07:08, 19 February 2007 (CST) Speculations so far: *False - All Foes Drop *False - Bosses drop a lot more Green for you *False - Hits are critical *?? - Items for you are worth more *?? - You get more than your share of items, at expense of other party members *False - You salvage better *False - Prevents milk curdling. A Demon presence will trump any lucky charm; what an idiot. *?? - Die rolls tend to be in your favor, such as doing closer to the top of your damage range, or foes doing closer to the bottom *against you. *?? - Foes target you less, and therefor party members more. *True - You feel lucky. *?? - Affects "Birthday Gift" drops. *?? - Affects "Gift" / "Bag" drops. *?? - Occasionally when used preemptively, absorbs the party's first 15% Death penalty. *False - All chests are gold. *?? - Affects drops from other Fortunes. *?? - No effect! (easy way :p) added one Speculation Ghad Ur 09:32, 20 February 2007 (GMT+2) Added one Speculation Asuka 16:11, 19 February 2007 (CST) 72.24.49.198 03:21, 19 February 2007 (CST) Added Mediawiki tags to above. Argel 04:02, 19 February 2007 (CST) "Die rolls tend to be in your favor" Hero Battles anyone :D--Blade (talk| ) 04:13, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Can only activate Lunar Fortunes in an explorable area. Argel 11:21, 19 February 2007 (CST) I think the chest thing is true...I used one and the next chest dropped a gold req 9 maxed inherent staff... :Had Lucky Aura while LB point farming. 5 Margonite chests, 4 purples, 1 gold(req 13 Ancient Scythe). Light Cleric 13:58, 19 February 2007 (CST) Possibly it gives you points on your lucky title? Not sure because i didnt check beforehand but i think my lucky points went up slightly when i got this. :Nope, I actually check that one before... my Lucky, Unlucky, and Gamer titles stayed the same, as did my EXP and Skill Points. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 14:14, 19 February 2007 (CST) Nope to chest golds. I have opened 3 margonite chest and all purple.Empty Skull 16:36, 19 February 2007 (CST) Pretty sure item value does not increase. I killed a buncha stuff in sunqua vale and it was 3-6g for each item.--Nog64Talk 22:54, 19 February 2007 (CST)